


Do You Ever Wonder If The Stars Shine Out For You?

by sillylittlestars



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1d, Astronomy, Eleanor Calder - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, OCD, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlestars/pseuds/sillylittlestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ Harry's just a kid who likes facts,routine,predictability , and Louis is any things but that }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Ever Wonder If The Stars Shine Out For You?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the cheesy title but i hope you enjoy the beginning to the story :)

     In our universe there are about 200 billion stars. "About"is a troubling word that stumped Harry Styles every time. Sure the census could be able count the near exact amount of people in the world (that have a registered birth certificate, he supposed),but yet we could not figure the stars. As far as Harry was concerned in the scheme of the universe, the stars seemed to be more important. The lives of stars are thousands of years longer than humans, and they are all there for a purpose. Simple,concise,predictable,and usually; unchanging. Just how Harry liked it. Just like Harry for that matter. His normal daydream diluted away as he dropped the same astronomy book he has read 419 times that he usually had his nose in. He then routinely looked at the clock, as it ticked 9:12 in which every day he would straighten his tie. He would then precede to hear the bell of his ninth grade students. He would let them get settled for exactly 30 seconds. Then begins his lecture talking about astro physics to a bunch of teenagers who obviously don't care and can't comprehend. He knows that which makes it even more sad considering that he is too anal on doing his routine that he won't make a change to actually get through to the kids. As the bell rings again 45 minutes later, you can almost here a unanimous sigh of relief from the students, and even sadder Harry had predicted that as well. But one thing Harry could have never planned is the eery voice that booms through the halls and makes you dread his presence because of his crazily inquisitive and bothersome nature. Harry quietly moaned and grumbled as he felt his boss approaching,  
"Mr.Grimshaw"

    Nick grinned as broad as the Cheshire Cat and merrily hopped over to Harry,  
"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine this morning?"  
Harry rolled his eyes and began his routine for his next class by setting up once again. Nick leaned one hand against a desk cooly,  
"Ah yes again with the routine I see?"  
Harry knew he couldn't ignore his boss, even if it was Nick, so he sighed and said,  
"What do you want Mr.Grimshaw?"  
Nick chuckled,  
"Fame,money,power..."  
Harry snapped looking anxiously at the clock,  
"Please hurry I have a class soon and I don't have time for jokes"  
"Hey, you can call me Nick... You don't have to be so serious all the time mate"  
Harry furrowed his brows and erased his white board,  
"Please get to the point"  
His plastered smile faded, and he cleared his throat,  
"The Dean wants to see you"

    Harry was the least bit concerned of what the Dean wanted with because, honestly he thought he was a model teacher. He never cursed infront of the kids,or was caught after hours smoking a questionable substance (ahem Nick), or fratenized with his co workers (its not like they would talk to him anyway), he just did his job. It was all apart of the routine, which speaking of, his little trip to the Deans office was interferring with. The Deans office was magnificent actually, as funny as it sounded, it nearly was intimidating because of its magnitude. Any person walking by would just know by the prononcment of the the door in comparison to the others, someone powerful works in that office. Harry closed his eyes and took a large breath in before knocking. He took long slow steps into the room nerly dragging his feet, even though he knew he had nothing to be scared of, he still always got a little nervous speaking to the Dean. The nerves had come from that the fact that one person had such controll of his life of his future, of how his schedule was ran. The unpredictability, just caused his stomach to turn. Trust his something Harry gave away not willingly.  
"Ah Mr. Styles, I'm so glad you came, please take a seat"

     Harry sat down and nearly fell into the chair beause it was plush. He tried move his body into an upright postion but kept sinking back into the chair, awkwardly twisting his long legs nearly kicking the Deans desk. The Dean chuckled and got out stood up out of his chair ( which was probablly to excape the earthquake happening on his desk beause of Harrys kicking ) and paced saying,  
"This is why I like you Harry; you're diffrent,"  
Harry scratched his head,  
"Thank you sir but I really have to get back to class soon, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

The Deans voice shifted innocuously into a more serious tone,  
"The first time I read your resumé I could tell just looking at a sheet of paper how qualified and recommended you were, but yet I felt somewhat hesitant, which by the way, looking back on that time was silly of me, but When Mr. Grimshaw raved and raved about you how great you were and such and I went out on limb and gave you the job..."  
Harrys fatal flaw was his obliviousness to human intent and tone. Which isn't always a bad thing, sometimes it's the shield he needs. Harry's eyes remained focused on the clock, ticking cruelly reminding him of the fleeting time he has to correct his schedule and get it back on track.   
"Honestly knowing Mr. Grimshaws'... Erm... vibrant personality.. And... Alternative teaching styles, I just supposed that you,being his friend would share the same traits"  
Harry didn't respond, his mind still stuck in time that couldn't be replaced.  
"And when I hired you, I soon found out that in fact, you are nothing like him,"   
"Your traditional,orthodox, quite, timely,and organized"  
"The only thing I did anticipate about you is how young you are, Mr.Styles, but I never imagined you having such an old sole"  
Harry knew that The Dean and most people in fact thought he was just stuffy, rude, snooty, and antisocial ect.. but the truth of the matter is that he is not he just doesn't want to bother people with his tangents about the stars, his over explanations of everything, and such excessive need to be clean,on time, that could be teetering on a nervous breakdown. So it was better to shut most people out, let them think he was just normal,but rude. He just didn't want to be a bother.   
"Harry, if I'm going to be honest I took Nicks advice for a reason, I thought I found a young innovative teacher, that could excite kids about learning"


End file.
